Catch Me
by TheJiffyLube6
Summary: Giselle's life in New York City; discovering herself and true love, one crazy day at a time. Set directly after the movie.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in Enchanted.

This is my first fan fiction EVER so please review and tell me if I should continue or to never write again. I'd really appreciate it. :) I know this is a short chapter but I promise if you like it then the chapters will be longer.

_Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty_

Morgan had tried to stay up and wait for Robert to come home last night but she had just been too tired from her and Giselle's shopping yesterday.

She had had so much fun with Giselle and was heartbroken that she was going back to Andalasia to be with that weird guy who sang in their apartment. Morgan had immediately taken to Giselle and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. Giselle always listened to what she had to say and told the best bed time stories. There was just something about her; she didn't try to be her buddy and she didn't try to be her mother, which made her feel even more like one. When Giselle had come back to ask for her help Morgan had been thrilled and hoped with all of her heart that Giselle would stay this time. Her connection with Giselle was so strong, much more than she had ever felt with Nancy and Morgan was going to miss her so much.

Light poured through Morgan's window causing her eyes to slowly blink open. It was still rather early especially for a Saturday but she realized that she had fallen asleep and hadn't seen her dad yet, so she hopped out of bed and rushed down the hall to ask him how the ball was. When she got to the living room though she was stopped dead in her tracks by what she saw there.

"GISELLE!" Morgan screamed as she ran to the couch to the sleeping woman. Giselle bolted awake, thinking something terrible was happening.

"Morgan, what is it?!" Giselle said frantically rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"You're here!" Morgan lunged herself at Giselle and hugged her tightly gripping Giselle's (or actually Robert's) pajamas. Giselle wrapped her arms around Morgan and gently rested her head on Morgan's.

Robert was in a deep sleep when he heard Morgan's scream and thinking that something was terribly wrong, rushed to the living room. When he got there he saw the heart-warming scene before him; Giselle was in his huge pajamas with her beautiful, newly cut, strawberry blonde hair falling gracefully on her shoulders, but the thing that really got him was what she was doing. She was holding his daughter tightly in her lap and gently combing her slender fingers through Morgan's hair and rocking her back and forth. Nancy had never done anything like this with Morgan, not that Morgan would let her. Giselle had somehow found her way into both of their hearts when no one else had managed to.

At that moment Giselle looked up at Robert and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Robert," she said in her melodic voice.

He smiled back at her and all the images from last night came back to him, how she felt in his arms as they danced, the terrible thought that she might never wake up, and the feeling of true love's kiss. He had only known her about two days and yet he had shared more with her than he had with Nancy in five years. Giselle was like no one he had ever met, even though at first he thought she was just another New York City crazy. In such a short time she had not only changed his mind, but also his heart with her kindness and innocence.

Robert had never felt this way about anyone, not even Morgan's mother. When she had left he had built up the walls around his heart and he told himself that true love didn't exist. Then Giselle showed up and flipped his entire world upside down. Sure, she was physically beautiful, so were Morgan's mother and Nancy (though Giselle was far more attractive than either of them in his opinion). Giselle was beautiful in every other sense of the word as well.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by someone tugging on his hand. Robert looked down to see Morgan looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Did you say something?" Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled at him anyway.

"I said, 'is Giselle going to stay with us?'" Morgan asked hopefully. Robert picked her up and held her on his hip and looked over to Giselle who had tucked her long legs underneath of her and was currently twisting her hair nervously.

"She is more than welcome to stay with us, but that's entirely up to her." Robert said gazing into Giselle's wide, blue eyes. He wanted her to stay with him so much, but was it really 

fair for him to keep her here in a place so unfamiliar to her? She was so innocent and he was afraid what would happen to her in this world. People could be so cruel in New York and he wanted to protect her from all of that, but he was also afraid he wouldn't be able to. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help what he was feeling for her and he didn't want to.

"I would love to stay" Giselle smiled at Robert lovingly. Giselle wanted to stay more than anything. Of course, she would miss Pip and her other animal friends but she had finally found true love and she wasn't going to pass that up for anything. There was so much about this world she didn't understand, but instead of being scared she was excited about all the things she would learn and experience here.

It was almost as if before she came here she didn't really exist. All she had wanted in life was a prince to come and get married. Now, she was beginning to realize that the best part of true love wasn't about just getting married. It was all of the moments and experiences in between. Every second she was with Robert she felt so alive and enjoyed just being with him and Morgan.

Morgan was watching the grown-ups' interaction with excitement and said happily, "She can have my room!"


	2. The Three Musketeers

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Enchanted.

Ok, so I'm so in love with this movie that I had to write another chapter. Let me know what you think.

_Chapter 2: The Three Musketeers_

"Please, no more!" Robert begged.

"But we're not done! There are so many shops left." Giselle reasoned as they walked down Fifth Avenue. "Besides, it was your suggestion to go shopping today!"

"Because I'd like to keep my curtains, rugs, sheets, and any other fabric in my home that you might be considering making into a dress." Robert retorted, all the while smiling. She looked down and smiled sheepishly. Luckily, today he convinced her to wear the same blue dress she made the first day she stayed with them. She was reluctant to, but in the end her guilt over destroying his curtains won out.

He really didn't mind taking the girls shopping, even if he did have to carry all the bags. Morgan was holding Giselle's hand and was trying to tug her forward in the direction of F.A.O. Schwarz, a huge toy store. He loved the way Giselle was with Morgan. It was almost as if she was made to be a mother. Did they learn that stuff in fairytale land? It sure seemed that way. Everything Giselle did regarding Morgan was just how he imagined a loving mother would act. _Unlike her real mother._The change he saw in Morgan was worth it though. She used to be a loner and didn't make friends easily, but ever since Giselle came into their lives she had been more open and started to reach out to other kids her age. He couldn't believe how quickly she took to Giselle. Nancy had tried to win her over for years but never managed to. Giselle waltzes in and Morgan immediately is drawn to her.

"I think your father is getting tired, Morgan. How about we head on back now?" Giselle suggested while looking to her side at Robert who had his hands completely full. He looked back at her and smiled gratefully.

"Actually I'm fine, but how about we stop by the apartment, drop off some of these bags, and then there is one more place I'd like to take you." Robert said as he shifted some bags from his left hand to his right.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful," Giselle said as she took some bags out of Robert's hands in an effort to lighten his load a little bit. Morgan looked regrettably at the toy store but followed them anyway.

Once they had gotten back down from the apartment, Robert gently wrapped an arm around Giselle's waist as they walked. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her head 

on his shoulder. She had changed so much since she had gotten to New York. While she still believed in dreams coming true and true love (how could she not after last night?), she also realized that this land was much different than her own and she still had much to learn. Giselle squeezed Robert a little tighter to her and thought about how much he had helped her. While everyone else was cruel, he offered her help even when she unintentionally put him in difficult situations.

She had never meant to cause Nancy or Robert any pain, but she truly didn't understand how things worked in this world. In the end everything turned out the way it was supposed to be.

Right now, everything felt so right. She felt like she was part of a family for the first time in her life. Back in Andalasia she never questioned anything, always waiting for her prince to come and whisk her away to be married. Ever since she had been with Robert, she had felt a torrent of emotions she never knew existed. Giselle was still discovering this new array of emotions and strangely thrilled every time she discovered a new one. And Morgan, oh how she adored Morgan. The little girl was absolutely wonderful and without her she didn't know if she would be with Robert now. Their little shopping trip had been so much fun. Though, she was still curious about the "one thing" that all guys are after, but she figured that she'd ask Robert later.

"Here we are," Robert said as he released her waist and slid his hand into hers. He led her into a building with lots of fabrics and sewing machines.

"Isn't this Nancy's, what did you call it, Studio?" Giselle asked looking around at all of the colorful fabrics longingly. "I do hope Nathaniel was right, when he said she and Edward ran off to Andalasia to be together. I feel terrible about what we did to them."

"Yes, this is it, and I'm sure they'll be very happy," Robert said as he squeezed her hand in an effort to reassure her. "But now there is no one to run her studio," he hinted to her.

"Oh my, I hope they find someone, it would be a shame if they had to get rid of this place." Giselle said worriedly looking around.

"I asked May, Nancy's second-in-command, and she said that you could show her some of your dresses and if she liked them then you could have the shop." He said watching her eyes carefully.

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you so much, Robert!" Giselle said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. After a few blissful moments Robert held her at arm's length and gazed into her eyes which were so full of hope and excitement. Making 

her happy was like a new high for him. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he saw the joy in her eyes and he knew she was already thinking of all the dresses she could make.

"Yes, you could be your own boss and I could help you with all the legal stuff." Robert said.

"What about your job?" Giselle asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm going to quit," He said simply, "I never enjoyed my job much in the first place but I don't think I'll be a very good divorce attorney now that I've found my true love." Giselle looked at him with watery eyes and he leaned in and kissed her gently. He should be thinking about all of the paper work he was going to have to do to make her a legal citizen much less to start her own business, but right now he was too wrapped up in her happiness to care about much of anything.

"Gross! Can we please go? I'm starving," Morgan said despite the fact that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"All right, all right, we're coming." Robert said as he hesitantly broke off his kiss from Giselle, who blushed a little but intertwined their fingers as Robert led them home.


	3. Fuzzy Wuzzy

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the movie Enchanted.

Ok so I'm just gonna say it: YOU GUYS ROCK. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has read it so far! You have made me unbelievably happy and I truly mean that. Special thanks to Ariellen, Ryan T. Morris, hsmluver31436, and 4everyoung for being my very first reviewers EVER. Let me know if you think the chapters are too short and I'll do my best to make them longer!

_Chapter 3: Fuzzy Wuzzy_

As soon as they got back to the apartment Robert collapsed tiredly on the couch and closed his eyes. Morgan went to the kitchen to look for a snack to tide her over until dinner. Giselle sat down quietly next to Robert and just looked at him.

The one thing she noticed was his five o'clock shadow. She had never seen a man with stubble before. She'd seen plenty of wizards and dwarves with beards but never anyone with just stubble. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingertips across his jaw bone and felt the prickly hairs against her sensitive skin. Robert smiled at her and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She seemed strangely fascinated by his facial hair and continued to stroke his chin softly.

"You better be careful or you'll get splinters," Robert said grinning and taking Giselle's hand in his and kissing her knuckles. Giselle was naïve but she wasn't dumb. She smiled and snuggled up to him, burying her face into his chest and snaking her arms around his lean torso. This felt so good. Every time she touched him she felt so many things, a lot of them she couldn't name, but one stood out above them all: love.

Robert wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him while gently placing a kiss to the top of her head then resting his cheek there.

"Did you have fun today?" Robert asked her as he listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat next to his.

"Oh yes, I think Morgan had a good time too. I hope we didn't spend too much of your money." Giselle said into his shirt.

"Don't worry about it. If you're going to be staying with us you're going to need a few things. Speaking of which, if you're tired of sleeping on the couch we can buy you a bed, if you want?" Robert asked even though he didn't really want her to get another bed. He didn't want her to sleep on the couch either. What he really wanted was for her to sleep in his bed so he could wake up to her beautiful face every morning. He also didn't want to move too fast for her either. He didn't know how things worked in Andalasia after the "happily ever after"; obviously not much. She was so innocent to everything in this world and the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't physically attracted to her either, but he knew that, just like most other things, she was naïve when it came to other forms of intimacy. They would cross that bridge when they got there, but for now he just wanted for her to be comfortable, wherever she might be.

Giselle was thinking about this as well. She didn't really want her own bed or to sleep on the couch forever either. She wished that she could stay in Robert's arms just as they were now.

"Do men and women not sleep in the same bed here?" Giselle asked curiously. "Is that why Nancy was so upset when she found out that I had slept here?"

Robert had to admit that she was catching on rather quickly. He didn't know how things worked in Andalasia, but he didn't really know how things were supposed to work with your true love either. He looked at her questioning eyes and thought about all the other things she potentially didn't know about; certain female things that he just would not, could not explain to her.

"Well usually men and women don't live together unless they're married," Robert explained watching her carefully. She bowed her head disappointedly.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense. In Andalasia, no one lives together before they're married either, but I think that's because everyone is married so fast." Giselle whispered. The thought of living somewhere else by herself was not too appealing to her. Robert and Morgan were the only friends she had in New York and she would get lonely living all by herself. She also didn't want to take advantage of their kindness either. Robert gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'd love for you to stay with us, and we don't have to decide about getting a bed or not today." Robert comforted her. "For now you can stay on the couch, I'm just worried that it's too uncomfortable for you."

"Hmmm I don't know. It's pretty cozy right now" Giselle whispered while snuggling deeper into his chest. Robert gently rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm and couldn't help but agree whole-heartedly with her.


	4. Are You My Mother?

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Enchanted or the song "Once Upon a Dream."

I love you, o so much! I was happy when I got 1 review but 14! I almost passed out with joy. It means a lot to me that you all like it and I'll try not to disappoint. I really like this chapter, it was lots of fun to write and I hope you like it too.

_Chapter 4: Are You My Mother?_

Giselle and Robert had both agreed that she should continue to sleep on the couch, at least for now. Despite the fact that Robert didn't get to wake up to her smiling face next to him every morning like he hoped, he was still happier than he had been for a very long time. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid giving her "the talk" forever. Luckily, his mother was visiting them today, and like a real man he was going to shove the responsibility of explaining things to Giselle on her. Some things a man was just not meant explain to a grown woman, especially one he's romantically involved with.

Robert rolled over and blinked open his eyes. He was greeted by the wonderful smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. It had only been a week since they shared true love's kiss but already Giselle was adapting to New York so well, much better than he would have adapted to Andalasia, that's for sure. In that short amount of time, Giselle had mastered the art of cooking with appliances without burning down his apartment which he still had yet to learn, but that's the miracle of take-out. He probably had Morgan to thank for helping her though because he sure didn't teach her how to use them.

Robert smiled as he heard Giselle's beautiful voice from in the kitchen singing a familiar melody.

"_I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream,"_

When they were in Central Park Robert had to admit at first he was embarrassed that she was singing in public and because people had started to stare at them it had been a little awkward. The Naked Cowboy was the one that was supposed to sing; him and all of those starving musicians in the subway stations. Once he saw the effect she had on all of those people though, he couldn't help but change his mind about her. If she could get a huge group of 

tough New Yorkers to dance in Central Park then it was only a matter of time before she worked her magic on him as well.

_"I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

Giselle never ceased to amaze him with the little things she did, from just holding Morgan's hand while she told her a bedtime story to learning how to use a stove to make them breakfast. It just brought a smile to his face every time he saw her of even just thought of her (which was a lot). _So this is love, hmm?_ He thought happily.

_"Yet, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem."_

Robert finally sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to get up and see Giselle. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he threw his robe on and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Giselle singing, dancing, and making breakfast all at once.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do; you'll love me at once, the way you did-," _Giselle sang while flipping a pancake and swaying back and forth in a waltz with an invisible partner. He hoped she was thinking of him.

_"Once upon a dream" _Robert finished as he leant against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest. He smirked at her shocked expression that turned into a bright smile.

"Oh my, Robert, you gave me a fright, I'm so sorry that I woke you up." Giselle said turning to face him.

"I'm not." He said grinning at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt they had bought for her earlier that week; she looked mildly uncomfortable in them, but always gorgeous. He remembered when she tried them on at the store; she had complained that they were not very good for dancing in. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Well Morgan showed me this, uhm, oh, what is it called?" Giselle said frustrated that she couldn't remember the word. She threw up her hands in defeat and turned back to the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. Robert walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, gently nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Movie?" Robert whispered into her neck softly kissing the sensitive skin there. He felt her shiver a little bit and smiled and held her tighter.

"Yes! That's what it was! You have quite a lot of them." Giselle sighed contently and put the pancakes on three plates as Robert reluctantly released her. All this time Morgan was sitting at the table watching them and rolling her eyes at their mushy grown-up stuff.

"Next we're gonna watch Cinderella! Right, Giselle?" Morgan cried excitedly, taking a plate from Giselle and sitting down at the table.

"Definitely! I have never met her but I here she is just lovely." Giselle said just as excited as Morgan.

"This looks great, Giselle, thank you," Robert said as he took his plate from her and giving her light peck on the cheek. Morgan had already gobbled down half of hers. Just as they were finishing their breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Grandma's here!" Morgan yelled as she raced towards the door to answer it. Giselle fiddled with her the rest of her breakfast nervously. She had known Robert's mother was coming, but that didn't make her any less nervous about meeting the woman who raised this wonderful, caring man. Robert gently covered her hand with his and squeezed it.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. She'll love you I promise. Everyone does." Robert said standing up and kissing her on the forehead then walking down the hall to greet his mom. There was no way she was going to able to eat the rest of her breakfast with her stomach doing flips like it was. Giselle didn't understand why she was so anxious. It was just Robert's mom, but for some reason she wanted, _needed_ this woman's approval. Taking a calming breath, Giselle walked down the hall to meet her.

She was rather short woman who looked to be in her mid 70's, with short hair in a spiked up style. Trying not to interrupt the little family moment, Giselle quietly walked up beside Robert. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mom, this is Giselle, Giselle, this is my mother, Jean." He said gesturing to each of them in turn with his free hand, carefully watching their reactions to each other. In all reality he wasn't that worried about it since he had explained Giselle's situation over the phone last night. Obviously, he had gotten the whole, "Have-you-been-experimenting-with-drugs,-dear?" Just like any loving mother she believed him in the end though.

"Enchantée," Jean said shaking her hand and smiling warmly, "Robert has told me such wonderful things about you, dear." Giselle breathed an inward sigh of relief. Despite the fact that she didn't know what that first thing meant, things seemed to be going fairly well. _So far, so good_.

"I apologize. My mom just got back from a trip to Paris and can't help but show off a bit." Robert said kissing Giselle's temple. He would never show affection to any girl in front of his mother, but for some reason it felt okay with Giselle.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Giselle responded. Morgan was almost bursting with excitement at having her Grandma there, but she knew it was rude to interrupt adults when they were talking. She finally found her chance though.

"Look what Grandma gave me, Giselle!" Morgan said showing her a beautiful black scarf with the Eiffel Tower and the word 'Paris' embroidered on it with silver thread.

"That is gorgeous. Whoever made this must be very skilled indeed." Giselle said examining the soft fabric in awe. Despite the fact that the scarf was probably made in China by some machine, no one felt the need to volunteer that information.

"Grandma, come on I want to show you my karate gi! I'm a whole yellow belt now!" Morgan said tugging on Jean's hand, leading her to her room. Robert and Giselle were left alone again.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Giselle asked as they walked back to the living room with their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I was thinking that you and Mom could go hang out, check out the city, and get to know each other a little bit. What do you think?" Robert asked looking into her eyes to see how she felt about it. The thing about Giselle that helped him a lot was that, despite the fact that she didn't know what she was feeling, most of the time he did. Her eyes were so expressive and he could usually name the emotions she was experiencing before she could. Right now, her eyes were wide with worry.

"I would love to get to know her, but what about you and Morgan? Morgan is so excited about her grandma being here. I don't want to get in the way of your family time." Giselle said fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Hey, as far as we're concerned, you are family. Don't worry, she raised me, so she can't be all bad." He said with a smirk, trying to cheer her up. She smiled up at him and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"She must be a remarkable woman then…," Giselle said and Robert grinned triumphantly, "To put up with you all those years." She finished quickly kissing him and running away to get her things ready to go. Robert was absolutely gob-smacked. _Did she just dis me? I _

_was just dissed by a freaking princess._ There was only one person who could have taught her that.

"Morgan!"


	5. Little Women

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Enchanted, Grand Central Terminal, or Barnes and Noble.

I know I say this every chapter, but I can't help it: thank you everyone so much for enjoying my story and letting me know what you think! I'm deeply flattered, and I can only hope I can continue to meet your expectations. I know I've been updating pretty fast but that is just because I have so much I want to do with this story that I'm afraid if I don't write it, then I will forget it. If this story continues to go well, I was considering writing a novelization of the movie. Let me know if you'd be interested in that at all. Enjoy!

_Chapter 5: Little Women_

"Men stink," Giselle proclaimed, folding her arms and huffing, "It's just so unfair, all of it."

"Welcome to the female condition." Jean said patting Giselle's hand affectionately and giving her a comforting smile. After doing a little exploring and teaching Giselle how to properly use the subway, they decided to grab a bite to eat at Grand Central Terminal. When Giselle had first walked in she had been blown away by this beautiful place with its amazing architecture and all the wonderful shops with hundreds of different kinds of foods she had never seen before.

"I just don't understand why anyone would want to do _that_. The whole process seems rather…sloppy." She said making a funny face. Jean had just given her _"the talk"_ and given the fact that Giselle was a grown woman and had never heard of anything like this, she handled it rather well. Then again, what exactly had she expected after marriage in Andalasia? Nothing really, no one ever really thought that far ahead; it didn't seem all that important. The rest of your life was summed up in three words: _Happily Ever After_. Now, she knew exactly what that entailed. She couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't curious, but she also couldn't deny that she was a little frightened by the whole idea.

Jean laughed a little and said, "Believe me, dear, when the time comes, you'll understand." When Robert had first explained how he had come to be Giselle, her first thoughts were that Robert had gone temporarily insane, probably from his stressful work environment and raising a daughter on his own. As he started to tell her all about Giselle, she knew this was for real. He had gone on and on about how she had "changed him" and how much Morgan adored her. Jean thought he would never recover when Vivian, Morgan's mother, had left him to care for the baby all by himself.

Jean couldn't understand how a mother could just leave her child and the man she had claimed to love. Vivian had always seemed nice enough but she never seemed the type that liked to be tied down, and having a kid was the ultimate commitment. Robert couldn't understand why she had left him; he had loved her, or at least the thought he had. In reality, they were just a young couple living in the fast lane in New York City. They had fun together but apparently having a child was not her idea of fun. She was out of there as soon as she gave birth to Morgan. The one good thing that came from Vivian leaving was that he'd had to learn to grow up and be responsible. Unfortunately, he had lost something as well, but Giselle was changing all that.

Giselle was like no one Jean had ever met; she was just so full of life. Giselle's innocence to, well, almost everything had surprised her at first but that's what really made her believe she was not of this world. She was good for Robert; they balanced each other so well. She had her head in the clouds and he was too serious, but together they were a perfect fit.

"You know Giselle, I really should thank you." Jean said as she finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin, setting it aside, and folding her hands on the table.

"For what? Giselle asked, cocking her head to the side, truly ignorant of what she needed to be thanked for. She didn't think she'd done anything for Jean today.

"For being in Robert's life. I thought he would never fall in love again but you've changed him, for the better, I must say." Giselle blushed and looked down, but couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Oh well thank you, Mrs. Philip, but I really don't think it was all me. He is just a wonderful man who has been hurt in the past." Giselle said all of a sudden very somber. For someone who was so naïve, Giselle was very insightful. She could see past the surface of other people's actions and understand the emotions driving their them, which was odd seeing as how she couldn't fully comprehend the complete range of her own emotions, but Jean supposed it was easier to gauge other people's emotions than your own.

"Please, call me Jean and you healed him when no one else could." Jean said. Giselle was used to people complimenting her on her beauty, but she was not used to people complimenting her character. It was very refreshing.

"Well, thank you so much, Jean. I really enjoyed getting to know you today. Will you be staying in New York for a while?" Giselle asked hopefully while gathering up her things from the table they had been eating at. She was so touched by what Jean had said and she wanted the kind woman to stay.

"Only one more day, unfortunately, I have to get back home." Jean replied as they headed towards the subway. "But before we head back, I'd like to buy you a gift."

* * *

"Robert has one of these, I think." Giselle said inspecting the tiny electronic device.

"Most people do. It's called a cell phone, dear. You use it to talk to people who are very far away. Each phone has a number, when you type the numbers of the phone of the person you want to talk to; you can talk to them by putting it to your ear like this." Jean said holding the tiny slider phone to the side of her face. "Right now it doesn't work, but Robert will show you how to work it later and activate it for you. This is so we can stay in touch. If you ever need anything, you can just call me."

_Oh, that's what that means,_ Giselle thought. She looked at the little phone skeptically but she had seen Robert use one so she knew it worked. Well, the real question was whether she could get it to work. Her head was swimming with all of these words she had never heard before, but she was learning, slowly but surely.

"Jean, you have been so kind to me, I wish there was some way I could repay you." Giselle said sincerely.

"Just continue to be yourself. You'll make Robert and Morgan so happy and that makes _me_ happier than anything." Jean replied smiling warmly at Giselle and leading her to a taxi to go home.

* * *

"Daddy, they're back!" Morgan cried as Jean and Giselle walked into the apartment with a few shopping bags and laughing together about some secret joke. Robert smiled; he was so 

happy that they had gotten along so well. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Giselle's slim waist, resting his hand on her hip, and kissed her on her temple.

"Looks like you girls had fun." Robert said as Giselle slid her arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. She had fun with Jean, but she was glad to be back. It felt so good to have them all here together, but she couldn't place a name to what she was feeling. She just felt so…whole, like she had everything she would ever need with her right at this moment. At that moment Morgan ran up to them and hugged her grandma.

"Did you buy me anything?" Morgan asked looking up at her grandma with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Of course," Jean said pulling a fairytale book out of a green Barnes and Noble bag and handing it to her.

"Oooooo! I've wanted this for a really long time, thank you so much! And Giselle can tell me if they're all true or not!" Morgan cried excitedly, hugging her grandma and Giselle, and running off to go read. Giselle smiled, she loved seeing Morgan so happy.

"Ooooo! Look, what Jean got me, Robert!" Giselle said as she whipped out the cell phone Jean had bought her. He looked at it and smiled amusedly. Teaching her to use this thing was going to be quite the adventure, but what wasn't an adventure with Giselle?


	6. Mother Goose

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Enchanted or BlackBerry.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or has read my story thus far. I'm so glad that you like it! I just visited New York City for the first time about a month ago and it just really inspired me to add as many of the things from there as possible in this story. I just realized it might be slightly distracting. Please tell me if you think that's irritating and I'll try to control myself. :)

_Chapter 6: Mother Goose_

"Are you nervous?" Robert asked Giselle, rubbing her back soothingly.

"A little," She replied looking down at her hands, which she had started to play with in her lap.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Robert said gently placing his extra hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"What if I don't know what to do?" Giselle asked worriedly but leaned into his hand and closed her eyes enjoying the sensations that only Robert could create in her.

"Of course you'll know what to do, you're a natural," He said smiling and kissing her softly on the lips. "It's completely normal to be nervous on your first day at work, but remember I'm going to be right beside you all day."

"I know, thank you so much, Robert. I'm just scared nobody will like my dresses." Giselle said self-consciously. Just because she liked her dresses didn't mean anyone else would. Morgan always loved her dresses too, but Giselle knew Morgan was a little biased when it came to Giselle. Morgan wanted Giselle to like her so bad, but she didn't know that Giselle liked her just the way she was and that she didn't have to try so hard. The fact that she was told her mother left her might have been the reason she clung to Giselle so hard. Nancy was never a mother figure to Morgan because she tried too hard to be her buddy. She didn't need a buddy, she needed a mother figure, and Giselle fit the part beautifully.

"Just make the kind of dresses you've been making and they'll love them." He reassured her while cleaning up their breakfast plates and walking down the hall to Morgan's room.

"Hey Morgan, are you ready to get going?" Robert asked, knocking on her door. She walked out of her room with a cute little pink dress Giselle had made for her. It wasn't all ruffled like the dresses Giselle usually made but it was still very pretty. Fall was just beginning and Morgan was enjoying the nice weather before it got too cold to wear dresses. And it _definitely_ gets cold in New York.

"Yep, let me just go grab my back pack." Morgan said smiling and walking past him.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Robert asked following her into the kitchen area.

"Yep, Giselle poured me some cereal earlier." Morgan said finding her back pack in a chair and slinging it over her back. It was so much easier finding things in his apartment now that Giselle was with them. Robert couldn't help but feel a little bad though; it was his mess after all. Giselle always waved his concern away when he told her she didn't have to clean; that he would do it. She claimed that it was fun; he supposed he'd enjoy it too if rats and pigeons and cockroaches weren't involved.

"Well, do you need me to make you a lunch or something?" Robert asked making his way over to the refrigerator to make her something.

"No, that's okay. Giselle made me a lunch this morning already." Morgan said, sliding her tiny feet into some flip-flops.

"Well, geez I need to up my game a little bit, huh?" Robert said smiling and gently guiding Morgan out the front door with Giselle trailing not far behind, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

"Why? Why does it always have to be rats?" Robert said, keeping his distance from the dirty little rodents. He had to admit, though that they were really good at sewing. When Giselle had called them to come help with making the dresses, he had been skeptical, but he was slowly getting used to having these "vermin" around. _Whatever it takes to make her happy, even if it's rats._

"Because they are such hard workers and they're my friends" Giselle happily stated while looking through some spools of fabric. Robert walked over and sat at a desk they had bought for him to work at while he did all the office stuff. It was a lot of work starting a 

business, but it was very refreshing after working as a divorce attorney for so many years. Plus, he was so happy to be working with Giselle. Everything was so laid back, and watching her dance around the studio with different fabrics to test if they were "flowy" enough for dancing, wasn't bad either.

"Hm if you say so. I don't think it's very sanitary and it's a lawsuit waiting to happen." She completely ignored his comment, whether she just didn't care or she didn't understand, he didn't know.

"Well, have you decided on a name for this place yet?" Robert said flipping through some papers, mostly bills. Luckily, as a divorce attorney, Robert had made plenty of money, and he had saved a good chunk of it; definitely enough to help Giselle start this place up.

Giselle had actually been thinking about what she should name this place a lot lately, but nothing seemed perfect.

"I don't know. I just can't think of anything that really defines my dresses without being too simple, you know? Giselle replied, pulling out a pale green fabric and handing it to a couple of pigeons.

"Well, they are definitely more beautiful than anything anybody wears in this world." Robert said, dialing a number on his BlackBerry.

"Only in Andalasia do people dress in long, flowing dresses all of the time. You never know when your prince is going to come, so you have to be ready. He's not going to want to marry you if you look like an ogre." Giselle said, matter-of-factly, walking over to Robert's desk after seeing that her "friends" had it under control.

"What do you wear if you've already found your prince?" Robert asked her as he held the phone up to his ear, waiting for whoever was at the other end to pick up.

"Beautiful dresses of course!" Giselle said grinning from ear to ear. She was thoroughly enjoying this job.

"Well, I suppose you're a walking, Andalasia fashion statement then." The person Robert was calling had just picked up when Giselle yelled,

"That's it! Andalasia Fashions! It's perfect! Oh, Robert, you are a genius." Giselle said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, almost choking him to death. Finally, she released him and skipped away to go see how the dress was coming.

"What just happened?" Robert said slightly light-headed from being brutally strangled.

* * *

"You ready to pick up Morgan?" Robert asked, pulling on his jacket and grabbing Giselle's as well. She was still working on that green dress that she had been working on all day. Normally, it didn't take Giselle but about an hour maximum to make a dress but apparently this one was different. To Robert, she seemed a little tired but she would never admit it. She would say in an unconvincing voice, "I'm fine," and smile an unconvincing smile.

"Yes, one moment." She looked disappointed that she wouldn't be able to finish today but bid her animal friends good-bye and put her materials away. When she was all done, Robert walked up behind her and helped her into her jacket, then gently held her shoulders from behind.

"Thank you, Robert." Giselle said quietly. Slowly, she turned around to face him.

"Who's the green dress for?" Robert asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Morgan" Giselle answered shyly. The feeling of his hand gently gliding through her hair was making it very hard to concentrate on, well, anything.

So, that's why Giselle had spent all day on that dress; she had wanted it to be perfect for Morgan. For some odd reason that made him love her that much more. With his hand still in her hair, he pulled her head gently towards him and kissed her.

Every kiss they had ever had was always tender and gentle, but this one was a little different. Robert slowly deepened the kiss, he didn't want to scare her off, especially since he was the first man she had ever kissed and she never really knew what to expect. To his surprise though, Giselle slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

This was a new kind of kiss for Giselle. It was still "true love's kiss" but with something a little extra as well. It caused a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she had a hinting suspicion that it had something to do with the thing she and Jean talked about last week.

Finally, they had to break for air. They both stood there, panting and holding each other close. Giselle rested her hand on his chest and found that his heart was racing just as fast as hers. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He wasn't that much taller than her, but just tall enough for her head to fit perfectly there. They just basked in each other's presence until…

"Shouldn't we go pick up Morgan." Giselle asked, lifting her head to look at Robert.

"Crap! We have to go!" Robert exclaimed, taking Giselle's hand and leading them out into the street to catch a cab.

* * *

"You're late." Morgan said, pouting dramatically. She was master of the guilt trip and right now she was laying it on pretty thick. Giselle walked over to her and crouched down to her eye level.

"Don't blame your Daddy, Morgan. It was my fault. I was working on something special and didn't want to leave." She told Morgan while hugging her close. Morgan clung to her tightly so when Giselle stood up, Morgan came up into her arms.

"It's ok, Giselle. You guys aren't that late. What special thing are you making?" Morgan asked absently playing with a strand of Giselle's hair. Apparently, they couldn't get enough of her hair. She guessed she'd have to wear it down all of the time from now on.

"It's a surprise." Giselle whispered conspiratorially, while setting Morgan down. Robert was watching all of this with a smile. He was really glad Giselle had gotten him off the hook with Morgan and she looked great doing it too. Sticking his hand out, he hailed a cab so they could go home.

"A surprise for me?" Morgan asked hopefully. Giselle climbed into the cab and Morgan followed shortly after, then Robert, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe." Giselle replied, innocently looking away. Morgan smiled; Giselle was so wonderful; she was much cooler and nicer than everyone else's moms.


	7. Where the Wild Things Are

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Enchanted or the Bronx Zoo.

Once again, thank you to everyone who has been following my story and to new readers as well. I never would have dreamed that my first fan fiction ever would get so many reviews, especially since the Enchanted category is relatively small right now. Don't forget to review and let me know what you like and what you don't so that I can make my story even better!

_Chapter 7: Where the Wild Things Are_

It had been two weeks since Giselle had "fallen into their laps" and already it felt as if she was part of the family. Every day Robert and Giselle would take Morgan to school then go to work at Andalasia Fashions, which was getting a name for itself thanks to Morgan's incessant bragging to her classmates. Morgan would go to school wearing a dress Giselle had made for her and all of her new-found friends would ask her where she got it, making Andalasia Fashions rather popular in the Upper West Side.

After work, Robert and Giselle would pick up Morgan and they would all either go out to eat or Robert or Giselle would make something. Robert had the ability to cook since he had been a single father for five years; true, Nancy and he had been together but even if she _had_ lived with them, Robert was pretty sure she couldn't cook anyway. At least not well anyway, not that he was a culinary genius either, but he knew the basics. Giselle had learned rather quickly how to use all of the appliances, but she usually preferred not to use them. Having lived in a world where she usually went out and found her food, she usually just made salads or something like that.

Everything felt so natural with Giselle around; like this was how life was supposed to be. Robert never realized that a relationship could be so easy like this; Giselle had been right, it didn't need to be complicated as long as they knew how much they loved each other. While, Giselle thought things were a little more complicated here than she was used to, she had never been happier. In Andalasia, things were so much simpler but Giselle no longer wanted her life to be _that_ simple. She wanted to continue discovering life here in New York with Robert and Morgan.

This night Robert had managed to make spaghetti and meatballs and they were all eating in the kitchen.

"And Jenny got the question wrong! I mean, it was so easy. Two plus four is six! Luckily, Mrs. Benson asked me next and I got it right." Morgan was saying as she stuffed some more spaghetti noodles in her mouth. Giselle was listening to her with rapt attention. She was always 

fascinated when Morgan talked about what she did at school because in Andalasia nobody went to school. Also, another thing that she was amazed by was how easily Morgan could do math, which was a relatively new thing for Giselle as well. Naturally, this made Morgan feel really smart that she knew something Giselle didn't, but was nice enough to not rub it in her face either. After all, princesses didn't need to be smart; they just needed to get married and live "happily ever after." Luckily, Robert let Morgan and Giselle do the homework together since it would not only help Giselle learn how to do things that he, and many other people, took for granted, but it also helped Morgan's confidence. Giselle was by no means stupid; she had just lived her life in a world where education was all but non-existent.

"Have you finished your homework, young lady?" Robert asked, looking at her mock sternly and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Of course, Daddy," Morgan said, smiling and hopping down out of her chair. She was about to take her plate to the sink but Giselle got up and gently took it from her.

"I'll take care of this, sweetie." She said as she turned on the water in the sink.

"Can I help, please? I can dry them." Morgan said, hopefully looking up at Giselle.

"Okay, thank you." Giselle handed Morgan the plate and a towel to dry them with. Robert got up and made to wash his plate himself but Giselle took it from his hands, her fingers gently brushing is. The familiar spark went through his body, the same spark he got every time she touched him. Their eyes locked and she smiled brightly at him. They were shook out of their little moment when Morgan started talking to them.

"Oh, Dad, I almost forgot. Next week my class is going on a field trip to the Bronx Zoo and I need you to sign my permission slip," said Morgan as she dried the last plate and handed it back to Giselle who put it back in the cupboard. She picked up her book bag from a chair in the kitchen and pulled the permission slip out and handed it to Robert.

"Okay, sounds like fun. What day is it?" Robert asked, grabbing a pen from the table, scanning the document, and signing his name and writing the emergency information.

"Tuesday. They also need chaperones. Giselle, would you like to come? It'd be fun, and there are lots of animals!" Morgan was getting really excited at the idea of all of her friends meeting Giselle. She turned and looked at Robert, whose face was scrunched up in thought. He really didn't know how he felt about Giselle going out in the real world without him, especially when she was going to be around such _large_ animals with such _large_ teeth.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Robert was looking directly at Giselle now, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if she went. He loved her so much and he didn't 

want anything to happen to her or Morgan. He remembered when he first found Giselle in the Bowery; obviously she had no perception of certain dangers here that could only be gained by living around the area for a while which she most certainly hadn't.

"I would love to go, but what do you think Robert?" Giselle said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. He knew how badly she wanted to go and experience something new, but he just wasn't sure. He really thought about it; did he trust Giselle to take care of Morgan? Of course he did, but was Giselle still not familiar with how things worked in this world? Absolutely and that could cause problems. In the end, he was just no match for those wide, blue eyes looking at him like that.

"I think it's a great idea."

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a great idea," said Robert as he was about to take Morgan and Giselle to school. It was the day of the field trip to the Bronx Zoo and he was questioning his decision on letting Giselle go.

"Daaaaaaaaad, come on! You already said she could go! We'll be fine." Morgan said as they walked out the door. Giselle was keeping quiet. She recognized this feeling as sadness; she was sad that Robert didn't trust her enough to go, but she could understand why.

"I know but…" He couldn't think of anything to explain why he was being so paranoid about this. He looked over to see the source of his dilemma; Giselle was looking down at her feet as she walked along side them. They reached the taxi and he held the door open for Morgan but when Giselle made to climb in, he gently grabbed her arm so he could talk to her for a moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robert asked, knowing full well what was wrong but he wasn't sure she did herself.

"Oh, I'm fine, Robert." Giselle said. That was like her mantra, but he was not going to settle for that anwser; it was too easy to see that she was upset.

"Giselle, you can tell me what's wrong." His eyes were searching hers trying to get her to tell him.

"I would really like to go to the zoo, Robert." She said finally looking him in the eye. She had said it so simply, but she was never really one to beat around the bush. Looking down again, she made to get in the taxi again, but he stopped her yet again. He softly took her chin in his hand and gently forced her to look him in the eye again.

"If you want to go, of course, you can go. I can't stop you. It's just I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Robert said, brushing her hair off her forehead and tenderly placing a kiss there.

"Thank you, Robert. I promise I'll be fine." Giselle said, her almost-ever-present smile coming back to her gorgeous face. She slid into the taxi beside Morgan and Robert followed her.

"Okay, I trust you. Please, just please; don't try to call any of the animals out of their cages." Robert said.

"They're in cages?!"

* * *

Morgan and Giselle's trip to the zoo went without a hitch and they both had a wonderful time. Once Giselle had gotten over the fact that all of the animals were being kept in cages, she was able to enjoy herself a bit. It made her a little sad that they were kept cooped up like that but when the tour guide explained to them that the animals were safer there than in the wild because of poachers and extinction, she felt a tad bit better.

Morgan had introduced Giselle to all of her friends and she was bombarded with questions the entire trip. Giselle tried to be polite and answer them but she was just as excited to meet and learn all about them as well.

As they went past various animals that she had known from Andalasia, she would tell a story about some adventure they had had. Their favorite was the one about the wolf which she had told Morgan the first night she had stayed with them. They had been excited to learn the _real_ story so they could tell all of _their_ friends.

Robert had spent the day calling various stores that wanted to feature Andalasia Fashions and going through their spending on materials. He had been worried all day; it felt something akin to how he felt when Morgan left for her first day of school. He was nervous but excited to hear about how their day had gone.

When Robert's taxi pulled up and he got out to greet them, Morgan and Giselle were sitting on the steps of the school deep in conversation.

"No, no, no. They're black with white stripes." Morgan said, shaking her head fervently.

"Are you sure? I think they're white with black stripes. I mean, it's like paper. Paper is white and black shows up really well, but you can't really write on black paper." Giselle said her lips pursed in concentration.

"But there's black construction paper and you can write on that with gel pens or white-out." Morgan argued seriously.

"Hmm you have a point," Giselle said not really understanding what she was talking about, "Oh, Robert!"

"Hi girls, how was your trip?" Robert asked as they both stood up.

"AWESOME!" Morgan said at the same time Giselle said,

"WONDERFUL!"

Robert smiled at them; they both had wide grins on their faces. He was so glad that he let Giselle go. The joy on both of their faces was worth all 407 minutes of worrying. Not that he was counting or anything. He wrapped an arm around Giselle and leaned in to kiss her but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Robert, I need to ask you something, that's been bothering me."He looked at her questioningly, she looked deadly serious. He started wondering if he had done something wrong; what had happened at the zoo? His paranoia was reaching a climax again when she asked,

"Robert, what color are zebras?"


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in Enchanted.

Holy poo, 59 reviews?! Yea it rhymed I know. I can't help myself, you are all so wonderful. I promise that this story has a plot and it's not just mindless fluff, so prepare! (I apologize ahead of time, there is some mild language in this chapter, I feel it couldn't be avoided, so I'm sorry if I offend anyone). Whew, this chapter got long! Enjoy!

_Chapter 8: Beauty and the Beast_

Robert hated him. He didn't need to know this guy to tell he was a disgusting lowlife. How dare he come in here looking all spiffed up in an Armani suit acting like he owned the place. Who said he could come in here and mess with their work environment?

Robert looked up from his paperwork for the millionth time that day. A representative from a local clothing store for kids was visiting the studio in the hope that they could feature some of Giselle's dresses in their store. He was a very _young_ representative; a very young _male _representative, who just happened to be flirting shamelessly with his girlfriend.

At first he thought he was just being paranoid; that the guy was just being friendly. That is, until the guy started getting all touchy-feely with her. Come on, who goes into somebody's workplace and completely molests the people there? Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Robert was absolutely fuming that this guy was putting his hands all over Giselle.

Of course, Giselle was absolutely oblivious to his advances, which was a gift and a curse really. If she knew what he was really after then she probably would have set him straight a while ago in her polite, unassuming manner. Since she didn't realize what he was playing at, she was just going along with it.

Robert had given up getting work done a long time ago, and was just shuffling papers around his desk and glaring at this smug little punk with his spiked up hair. This kid was smiling and standing too close to Giselle for his liking. Robert couldn't take it anymore; he had to let this kid know how things were around here.

Robert got up from his desk and made to walk over to Giselle and this insolent boy, but May intercepted him.

"Hey, Robert, would you mind if I clocked out a bit early today? My niece is having a birthday party and I promised I'd go" May said, looking hopefully up at Robert. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all; he was too busy watching this guy wrap his arm around Giselle's shoulder. That was the absolute last straw.

"Yea, sure, whatever," Robert said, dismissing May with a wave of his hand and stomping over to them. He slid up behind Giselle and wrapped his arms around her from behind; _that_ got the hotshot's hands off of her. Just to really hit the point home, Robert reached a hand up and gently tilted her head back and kissed her soundly on the lips. When they both broke apart, Robert was grinning triumphantly and Giselle was blushing madly but couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Oh hey, Nice to meet you, my name's Robert. I'm kind of the manager of the place." Robert said, acting as if he had just noticed the guy and releasing one of his hands from Giselle to shake his hand.

"I'm Todd. I've just been checking out Giselle's…designs, and I think they're great; just what we're looking for." He said smiling at Giselle; he had kind of backed off when he saw their little interlude though.

"He's interested in featuring my dresses in his store." Giselle said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little. She was blissfully ignorant to everything except the prospect of people actually wanting to buy her dresses. Turning around in Robert's arms, she kissed him again. He was so glad PDA was acceptable in Andalasia.

"Oh, Robert, Todd invited me to dinner, so I'll be home a little later." Giselle said as they broke apart, looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. Robert could have sworn his heart had ripped out of his chest. Did she just say what he thought she said? No, there was no way, Giselle wouldn't...would she?

"What?" Robert said, holding her at arm's length to search her eyes to see if she was telling the truth, but she was just smiling up at him as if she had just told him she discovered where the water from the shower came from.

"Yea, we're going to go to T.G.I. Friday's to talk about my designs." Giselle was beyond excited, but that's when Robert realized it. She truly didn't see anything wrong with going out to dinner with this guy she didn't even know. She just couldn't see this guy was just trying to take advantage of her naïveté.

"Giselle, I don't think that is such a good idea." Robert said taking both her hands in his and looking her straight in the eye. He had to get his point across no matter what. He wasn't 

going to let this man just come in here and sweep away with his princess. Robert couldn't let him take advantage of her innocence like that.

She looked at him questioningly. She was confused by Robert's reaction to this. After all, Todd was very friendly and seemed sincerely interested in her designs. All day Todd had complimented her dresses and truly listened to what she had to say. Did Robert really not trust her enough to go out to dinner without him there to take care of her?

"Robert, it'll be ok. I promise I'll be home by 9 to tuck Morgan into bed." She said, trying to put his mind at ease and made to leave his grip, but he tightened his hold slightly.

"Wait, can we talk in private about this? Please?" Robert said eyeing Todd, then turning his attention completely back to Giselle. This guy knew she was naïve, but he didn't want him to know exactly how naïve she really was. It was just one more weapon that Todd could use to work his charm on her, and Robert was not about to let anything happen to Giselle.

"Ok, Robert, but I really don't see why you're being like this. It's not like it's a date or anything." Giselle said as Robert led her off to a quiet corner of the studio.

"Giselle, this guy-," Robert started before he was cut off.

"Todd," Giselle corrected him.

"Okay, _Todd_ is not…he's only…it's just…Giselle, I don't think you should go to dinner with him." Robert said trying to find the best choice of words. Robert knew he was jealous, there was absolutely no denying it, but it was so much more than that. He had experienced jealousy before, not to this extent, true, but he had still felt it. This feeling was stronger and much more urgent: fear.

"Why not? He's really nice and he just wants to talk about my dresses." Giselle defended. Ever since she had come to New York most of her social life was Robert and Morgan and her employees, of course she enjoyed their company more than anything, but she loved meeting new people as well.

"Giselle, seriously, this gu-, _Todd_, is interested in more than just your dresses." Robert said bluntly, trying to take her hands in his, but she pulled away, looking at him strangely.

"Like what? You've barely said three words to him all day. Do you not trust me?" Giselle finished quietly, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Giselle, it's not that at all," Robert once again tried to wrap his arms around her, but this time she completely stepped away from him, slowly shaking her head at him.

"Then what is it, Robert? Are you afraid I won't come back? How could you think that of me? I would never do that, I love you." With that, she turned away with tears in her eyes. That's one thing in this world she didn't like: the pain. It hurt her to know that Robert didn't trust her enough to be without him for just a little while. She had been in this world about a month and she had adapted so well, he had even said so himself. So, why couldn't he just have a little faith in her? Todd helped her into her coat and they left together. Giselle gave him one last tearful glance before shutting the door behind her.

Robert just stood there. His heart had swelled at her confession, just to be slashed to ribbons when he saw the tears in her eyes. He had done that, he had made her cry and he felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

* * *

"Where's Giselle?" Morgan asked when Robert came to pick her up from school alone.

"She went out to dinner with someone." He said simply, holding the cab door open for her.

"What? Who?" Morgan asked as Robert climbed into the taxi beside her. He looked over at her and saw her stunned expression. Giselle _always_ picked Morgan up from school with Robert and _always _ate dinner with them. Morgan didn't understand what was going on.

"But Dad-," Morgan started but was soon cut off by Robert.

"Morgan, please, I don't really want to talk about it right now." Robert said as gently as he could, considering his nerves were shot. He reached up to massage his temples with his fingertips. How did this happen? The day had started out so well. Every day started out well with Giselle living with them. How did this day go so wrong?

Morgan had enough sense to see that her dad was upset, so she kept to herself the rest of the trip home. When they got back they had a quiet dinner and Morgan went to her room to do her homework by herself.

After dinner, Robert plopped down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Who knew what was happening right now? That guy could have convinced her to go anywhere, do anything. He shouldn't have let her go. He should have made her stay, no matter how mad she got at him, at least she would have been safe.

Just as he was about to lose his mind with worry, he heard the front door open. Robert shot off of the couch and quickly made his way to the hall. Giselle closed the door behind her and was a little startled to see Robert behind her.

"Oh my, Robert, you scared me!" Giselle said holding a hand to her heart. Robert just stared at her, she looked the same, but he couldn't be sure.

"Did...are you...I mean...you're home early." Not exactly saying what he meant to but for some reason he was having trouble with words.

"Yes, I am. Turns out, Morgan was right." Giselle said smiling slightly and walking up to him. He wanted to just take her in his arms and apologize profusely and make sure she was all right. She seemed fine, anyway.

"About what?" Robert asked her. Finally, throwing caution to the winds, he pulled her into a tight hug and gently burying his face in her hair. He was afraid that she'd still be mad at him from earlier but she didn't resist. In fact, she wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shoulders. This was how things were supposed to be.

"That guys are only after one thing." Giselle whispered in his ear. Robert nearly choked as he leaned back to look in her eyes.

"What happened? What did he do? Are you ok? Where is he? I'll kill him." Robert was talking a mile a minute but Giselle reached up a hand to his face and cupped it, soothing him immediately. He looked at her; she was smiling, so that was a good sign.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Giselle said. She slid her hand from his face and walked down the hall to Morgan's room. Cracking open the door quietly, Giselle slipped into the room.

"Hello, Morgan." She said quietly. Morgan looked up and smiled brightly at her.

"Giselle!" Morgan screamed, jumping into Giselle's arms and hugging her tightly.

"How was school today, sweetie?" Giselle asked balancing Morgan on her hip and looking her in the eyes. Morgan was really getting too big for this but Giselle didn't care.

"It was great! I got picked first for kick ball at recess!" Morgan said proudly.

"Wow! That's amazing! I bet you were great." Giselle was truly awed that Morgan had made so many friends; it seemed like yesterday that Robert had told her that Morgan didn't make friends easily. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she felt obligated to apologize to Morgan.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry I made you unhappy and didn't pick you up from school today or have dinner with you and Robert." Giselle said sincerely, hoping Morgan could find it in her heart to forgive her.

"It's ok, Giselle. I understand, but I don't know if Daddy does." Morgan was very understanding for someone so young, especially someone who had been through so much.

"Thank you, Morgan. I think I'll go talk to him now. I'll be back to tuck you in later though." Giselle set her down and left, closing Morgan's door quietly behind her.

She walked down the hall and was surprised to find that Robert wasn't in the living room, so she walked into the kitchen to find him with two steaming mugs.

"Oh, hey, I made you some hot chocolate since it's so cold outside. I thought it might warm you up a bit." He said handing her one of the mugs and walking to the couch. She sat down beside him, took a sip of her hot chocolate, and set it down on the coffee table. Turning to face him, she folded one of her legs underneath her to get more comfortable. Robert did the same and took her hands in his, softly caressing the top of her hands with his thumbs.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. After she had gone to check on Morgan, he had calmed himself down. Being rash is what got them into this mess, and the only way to make things right was to hear her out.

"Well, everything was fine until about the end of dinner. Then, he started acting weird and he kept touching my arm." Robert clenched his jaw but she wasn't done so he didn't interrupt.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to go back to his apartment, and I said 'no'." At this point Giselle was looking down ashamedly. This was killing Robert, what had this asshole done to her?

"He put his hand on my leg and leaned forward and tried to...kiss me." She continued uncomfortably. "I pushed him away and told him that I think he had the wrong idea. He laughed at me and said tried to kiss me again, but I stood up and was about to leave but he held my arm. He told me if I left then I could forget about my dresses being featured in his store."

Robert's rage was boiling over. If he ever saw that little shit again, he was going to kill him. He looked across at Giselle and his anger melted away. He tenderly lifted her chin so he could look at her face. She was really upset, but she wasn't crying. Being in New York was making her strong and it selfishly made him a little sad.

"So, what did you do?" Robert asked her softly.

"I told him I was sorry I wasted his time and caught a cab, and came back here." Giselle said simply. Robert smiled, why had he ever doubted her?

"Giselle, I'm so sorry. I...just..." Robert was once again having trouble saying what he meant. Giselle put her hand to his mouth, then removed it and replaced it with her lips. She kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his dark hair. _I guess words are overrated_, Robert thought happily, deepening their kiss. Finally, they broke off the kiss, panting heavily. He desperately needed to talk to her though.

"Giselle, I should have trusted you more. It's just...I just...wanted you to be safe. I should have known that you could take care of yourself." Robert kissed her on her forehead and looked her in the eye.

"Robert, it's okay, really. You were just trying to protect me. I should've listened to you." Giselle replied closing her eyes and leaning into his warmth. "I think we just survived our first fight as a couple." She whispered into his chest. He smiled, just enjoying being close to her again. He kissed the top of her head and said quietly,

"Yea, we did," Robert held her close and said, "and Giselle?"

"Yes, Robert?" Giselle asked looking up at him.

"I love you too."


	9. The First Thanksgiving

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Enchanted.

Wow! OK so WOW. You guys like it! You really like it! I can't believe my first fanfic has gotten this popular. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Every time I get a review, I can't help but smile. It really makes my day, so I hope you continue to enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it.

_Chapter 9: The First Thanksgiving_

"Do we have to?" Morgan whined for the billionth time that night. She, Giselle, and Robert were at the kitchen table eating some take-out they picked up on the way home from work and school. It had been about a month since Robert and Giselle had confessed their love for each other and life was good.

"Yes." Robert said simply, despite the fact that he was losing his patience with her. She did this every year, why would this year be any different?

"But Daddy, Giselle doesn't want to go either!" Morgan cried looking sideways at Giselle for support, but for the first time, she didn't get any from the red-headed maiden.

"Actually, I'm rather excited about meeting your whole family. And the thought of riding in one of those huge plane things you told me about sounds like fun!" She looked over at Robert and grinned widely. The thought of seeing all the people he grew up with; who shaped the man she loved, was thrilling to her. Thanksgiving was a completely new concept to her, but it sounded like a wonderful one indeed. Families getting together to have a giant meal was a fantastic idea to her, especially since she didn't have a family aside from her animal friends.

Robert glanced over to her; she never ceased to amaze him. While almost everyone he knew would be terrified to meet their significant other's family, she was ecstatic at the thought. He figured that might be due to the fact that she never really had a family back in Andalasia, a thought which always got to him. He could never imagine growing up without his family to take care of him, and here she was, just as bright and as happy as anyone. He wondered if it ever made her sad not to have a family; if it did, she didn't show it. If you never know what you don't have then, he guessed, you don't miss it.

"Great, I know they're excited to meet you too and Jean will be there." Robert grinned and reached across the table to take her hand in his. Morgan jokingly made a gagging noise into her Egg Drop Soup. Robert gave her a sharp look and she smiled innocently at him.

* * *

The next morning Robert, Giselle, and Morgan hopped on a subway to Queens in order to catch their flight from LaGuardia. It was a relatively short flight to Maine; in fact, it probably would have been easier and less expensive to just take a train. When he mentioned the possibility of flying, Giselle's reaction was priceless.

"We can fly there?" Giselle asked incredulously. She had learned rather quickly that there were much _different_ magical things here than back home in Andalasia. While there were no magic carpets and such, there were other incredible things here that amazed her every day. The shower was by far her favorite though. Robert had looked at her blankly for a moment, trying to think of the best possible way to explain flying in the least amount of words.

"Well, let's see. In this world we have giant machines called airplanes which are kind of like giant birds but not alive. They're really fast and reliable, so we use them to travel really far in a short amount of time." Robert exhaled; he thought he explained that rather well. Giselle had that awed look on her face again; the one she always got when she discovered something new in this world that he took for granted.

Most people complain about how awful airports are or how frustrating they are, but Giselle never did. She was too busy being astounded at the fact that such things exist. It was really refreshing for him and it made him more appreciative of the technology he had. He couldn't imagine a world without cell phones and cars and televisions. Yet, Giselle had lived her whole life without these things and he loved seeing her wonder at simple things like the food turning in the microwave. She had discovered magic in New York he hadn't noticed in his fifteen years here, and he was discovering right along with her.

* * *

"Oh my," Giselle was walking hand in hand with Robert on her left and Morgan on her right through LaGuardia airport. It was huge and crowded and _amazing._ She had never seen anything like it in her entire life. New York City had lots of people, but not crammed as tight as in this place. There were so many different kinds of people too; so many people who looked different and spoke differently, it was wonderful. She wanted to stop and talk to all of them, learn about them, but she knew they were in a hurry so she refrained.

Robert hated this place, it was cramped all of the time and people were so pushy. He glanced over at Giselle and Morgan to see if they were okay and gripped Giselle's hand a little tighter. The look on her face was one he should have expected from her but never ceased to make him smile every time.

They found their seats and Morgan decided to let Giselle have the window seat since she'd never been on a plane before. The whole ride Giselle was on the edge on her seat with her hands pressed against the tiny plane window trying to see as much as she could. Robert had thought that she might have been the teeniest bit scared at this huge mechanical thing that could possibly plummet to the earth at any moment, but her faith in the magic of this _thing_ trumped any fear she might have had.

He smiled fondly at her and softly rubbed her back. He had convinced her once again to wear jeans and a t-shirt for the plane ride, she had agreed very reluctantly once again. He claimed that it was much more comfortable for the ride and that she could change as soon as they got there, that put her mind relatively at ease, despite the fact that she disagreed. She wondered exactly if Robert knew how comfortable dresses really were. Of course he would think jeans were more comfortable, guys' jeans weren't skin tight like ladies' ones.

She turned her head around momentarily to grin brightly at him, but quickly glued her eyes back to the landscape below.

"How does it fly without flapping its wings?" Giselle asked without tearing her eyes away from the window. Now, Robert didn't really know exactly how it worked and he didn't really want to think about it too hard either to try and figure it out.

"I don't know. Some machine does something." He said, absent mindedly making soothing circles on her back with this hand. Morgan probably would have made some kind of nasty face had it not been for the blessed invention of the in-flight movie.

"It's so magical!" Giselle gushed.

"Yea, it is." Robert sighed, definitely not talking about the plane.

They finally arrived in Lewiston, Maine and Giselle gave a last awed glance at the great white machine. Holding hands to not get separated, Robert, Giselle, and Morgan made their way through the airport to locate Robert's brother who was supposed to be picking them up. As they broke through the crowd, Robert saw a familiar face and grinned broadly.

"Uncle Dave!" Morgan cried running into this man's arms.

"Dave! Hey, how've you been, man?" Robert gave his big brother a one-armed hug. Dave was a little taller than Robert and had dark, curly hair like him, but was not nearly as handsome in Giselle's opinion. She thought he had a friendly face though and he seemed nice enough. If he was anything at all like Robert, then she was certain he was wonderful.

"Hey, I've been great. You know, same ole, same ole. The question is: how is the big city man?" Dave slid Morgan back to the floor, but continued to hold her hand. Robert looked over to Giselle and smiled at her affectionately.

"I'm great." Robert and Giselle were just looking into each other's eyes, totally oblivious to everyone around them. Dave looked from this beautiful red-haired girl to Robert then down to Morgan.

"Do they do this often?" Dave bewilderedly asked Morgan, raising an eyebrow.

"_More_ than often," Morgan scrunched up her face. She loved them both but she did in fact have a very sensitive gag reflex and they were really pushing it. Deciding it was time to break the little moment, Dave cleared his throat rather loudly in attempt to get their attention.

"Oh, yea, this is my...uh..." Robert couldn't find the right word for what exactly Giselle was to him. 'Girlfriend' didn't quite cover it and 'true love' would get him slapped by his brother later. "This is Giselle. Giselle, this is my older brother, Dave."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Giselle said sincerely, shaking his much larger hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Dave smiled at her and watched as Robert gently draped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. Robert knew that his family would love her; he just hoped that she would like them too, in all their insane glory.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, YOU HAVE TO SPIT AT THE SAME TIME I DO, CHEATER!" This was the first thing Giselle heard as she walked into Robert's parent's house. It was a rather large, blue, three story house in the suburbs of Lewiston and it was very cozy.

"I CAN SPIT WHENEVER I WANT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SLOW!" They all entered the living room and Morgan quickly ran to Jean who was shaking her head at the cause of the commotion, but quickly brightened when Morgan jumped into her lap.

"This is my _loving_ family," Robert said sarcastically looking at the scene taking place. His sister, Kayla, and his younger brother, Jeff, were currently arguing over a card game, half 

standing, and half sitting on their chairs. Deciding that he probably wasn't going to get their attention in the near future, he listed out their names for Giselle, gesturing to them in turn.

"That's my younger brother, Jeff, my sister, Kayla, my dad, Malcolm, and you know Jean and Dave." Robert explained with his arm still around her shoulders. He gazed over at her face, her face scrunched up in concentration, trying to memorize all of their names, but she was also confused.

"I don't get it. Are they supposed to spit on the cards?"


	10. The Very Hungry Caterpillar

**Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Enchanted.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I wasn't entirely happy with my last chapter, so hopefully I can make this chapter much better. Enjoy!

_Chapter 10: The Very Hungry Caterpillar_

"You want me to stick my hand in _where_ and do _what_?" Giselle exclaimed. She was currently helping Jean, Kayla, and Morgan prepare the turkey for Thanksgiving dinner later that night. Giselle had missed Jean very much, she was just such a lovely person to be around, and Giselle felt she had learned so much from her. To put it simply, Jean was like the mother she never had. On the other hand, Kayla wasn't as welcoming.

Despite the fact that Giselle had been nothing but kind to Kayla, she seemed a bit unhappy to have Giselle around. She wasn't flat out rude, but she wasn't being too friendly either and this worried Giselle. Did she think that Giselle was just another woman in Robert's life who would disappoint him?

Kayla rolled her eyes at Giselle's stupidity, what was she playing at? Robert usually didn't go for the airheads, and Kayla didn't buy the whole, she's-not-from-around-here crap. Kayla had truly liked Vivian, Morgan's mother and didn't understand why she would leave them. Kayla had only met Nancy once since she had never been invited to Thanksgiving, and Kayla didn't think she was that bad. What spell had this red-haired woman cast on Robert to make him leave Nancy after five years?

Jean smiled at Giselle as she looked incredulously at this huge featherless bird getting ready to be cooked. Giselle was a joy to have around and Jean sincerely felt that what she had with Robert was real. She had never seen him so happy and full of life with Morgan's mother or Nancy. They needed each other and Jean couldn't be happier that Robert had finally found happiness.

"I'll handle that, dear. Why don't you go check on the boys and make sure they haven't killed each other?" Jean warmly joked and gently pushed her towards the living room. Giselle looked worriedly back at Jean but let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Jean was kidding and no one was killing anyone. She had figured it was a joke, but she couldn't be too sure with these new people.

Giselle walked down the hall to the living room to see the boys watching TV. When she had first watched a TV she had been quite amazed, but she never really watched it that much since. Dave and Jeff were sitting on a small couch directly in front of the TV while Malcolm and Robert were on some comfy-looking chairs on either side of the couch. It seemed there was no room for her anywhere, and she couldn't sit on the floor because as soon as she had gotten to Jean's house she had changed from those dreadful jeans into a knee-length, black dress.

Robert noticed her as soon as she walked in the room. How could he not when she looked so beautiful all of the time? He smiled at her and stood up to offer her his chair, but Giselle shook her head and smiled at him.

"What are you guys watching?" Giselle asked to no one in particular but was still looking at Robert. He looked awfully handsome in jeans and a button-up flannel shirt with the top few buttons undone, showing off some of his chest hair. She guessed jeans could look good on some people and he sure looked comfy enough.

"Football. What else?" Jeff responded not looking up from the game just in case he missed anything. Robert frowned at him, he could be really rude sometimes; then again, that's why he's a younger brother. He looked over at Giselle and thankfully she hadn't seemed to notice his impoliteness.

"Come watch it with us and I'll explain it to you." Robert gently took her hand and fell back into the chair, bringing her with him so that she ended up sitting sideways on his lap. Shifting a little, she had to admit this was pretty comfortable as she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the TV screen. Robert wrapped his arms around her and stroked his hand up and down her bare arm while his other hand rested lightly on her thigh.

"Okay, so basically, football is a game where the players try to get the ball into the other team's goal to get points. They can either kick it or run it into the goal, but the other team tries to keep them from doing that by tackling them to the ground." Robert was getting better at this explaining thing, or so he thought.

"Where do you come from that they don't have football...Alaska?" Dave asked this time. Robert had told them that she wasn't from around here but he hadn't said where exactly she was from. Robert was dismayed, why was his family being so extremely rude to Giselle? Robert looked down at her and she understood that he wasn't really looking for an answer. He was too entranced in the game to listen to a response anyway.

She watched a few minutes of the game but lost interest in it really fast when she saw how violent it was. What was this world's obsession with violence? She nuzzled her face deeper into Robert's neck and smiled as he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. That amazed her too. How could someone so sweet and gentle come from such a seemingly cold-hearted culture? Then again he had been raised by one of nicest women she had ever met. His brothers and sister seemed be a little rough around the edges, but she could tell they just didn't know her that well yet. Malcolm, Robert's father hadn't said a word to her yet so she couldn't really tell how he felt about her.

Whether it was because the football game was so boring to her or because being in Robert's arms was really comfortable, but Giselle had fallen asleep. Robert looked down at her, the football game had ended a while ago and his dad and brothers had gone into the dining room to help set up the table for dinner. Not having the heart to wake her, especially since she looked so peaceful, Robert just sat there and held her. He felt her warm breath fan across his neck and her rhythmic heartbeat against his chest. A stray lock of her red hair had fallen across her face, blocking his view, so he softly pushed it behind her ear, careful not to wake her.

Hugging her a little closer, he thought about how much his life had changed since she had fallen into his arms, literally. He had never believed in true love before her, not even with Morgan's mother. He thought he had loved her, but what he had felt for her paled in comparison to the emotion he felt for Giselle now. At work, he might have had to deal with a real jerk over the phone, but then look over at Giselle humming and dancing as she made some new dress, and he would feel so much better. Whenever he started feeling particularly pessimistic about life, she would walk into the room and completely change his mind.

At that moment, Malcolm walked in to let them know dinner was ready. Before he said anything though, he looked at Robert and Giselle. It was clear to see how much Robert cared for this woman just by the look in his eyes as he watched her sleep. Almost everyone was unsure of this new woman in Robert's life who seemingly came from nowhere. Malcolm could tell that there was more to this story than Robert was telling but didn't want to pry in his son's life. Robert would tell him when he was ready. Malcolm was hesitant to disturb them but their dinner would get cold if he didn't.

"Robert, dinner's ready." He said as quietly as he could. Robert looked up, a little startled at the intrusion.

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec." Robert said watching his father walk back into the kitchen. He looked down at Giselle and kissed the top of her head.

"Giselle, it's time for dinner." He whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and then she opened her wide, blue eyes.

"Mhmm, how long was I asleep?" She yawned as she stood up and stretched out her tired limbs. Robert watched her long, lean frame stretch out the effects of sleep.

"Just an hour, come on. Let's go eat." He said as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen where everyone was waiting, some patiently, some not so patiently.

Everyone sat around the table and that's when all hell broke loose. Plates with mounds of food on them were in the center of the table and basically it was a free-for-all. Everyone just kind of dished out their own food and Giselle sat there stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do. Robert looked at her confused expression and grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Would you like some mashed potatoes? They're really good." Robert said as he dished some out for himself and Morgan and awaiting Giselle's answer before he put back into the fray. She looked at it for a second and nodded her head 'yes.' This was how it went until everyone's plates were piled with food and they actually started eating. Luckily, this kept his family from asking embarrassing questions about Giselle as they were too busy stuffing their faces. Giselle thought the food was wonderful; she loved discovering new food in this world especially since in Andalasia, or at least the part she was from, there weren't many options.

Dinner went rather smoothly and after they went out on the back porch to have drinks. Robert and Giselle tucked Morgan into bed, well actually the couch, and went outside with the rest of the family. The drink of choice tonight was apparently vodka. Now, Giselle had never had alcohol and Robert didn't think she would like it all that much, but he didn't have the energy to explain exactly what it was.

"What is it?" Giselle asked, looking down into the glass at the reddish colored fluid that Dave had handed her. It didn't smell very good but she didn't want to be rude and not accept it.

"It's called vodka. It's really strong, so be careful." Robert replied not really knowing how to explain 'alcohol.' She took a tiny sip and swallowed. Her eyes widened and she coughed violently, looking at Robert like he was insane. He quickly got her a glass of water from inside and she chugged it down.

"You drink this!?" Giselle gasped in a raspy voice, clutching her throat which didn't really help the burn that was making its way down to the pit of her stomach. It had looked harmless enough, kind of like water, but it felt like she had swallowed liquid fire. Robert smiled and gently rubbed her back in an effort to sooth her coughing. He guessed he wouldn't have to worry about her being an alcoholic.

"I don't, but my brothers like it." Robert explained watching Dave and Jeff gulp down the strong liquid like it was water. Giselle made a nasty face and went back inside to get some more water leaving Robert with Dave and Jeff who had already sailed past 'drunk' and on a course for 'smashed.'

"Dude," Jeff said as he hung onto Robert's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding a vodka bottle, "that girl is hot! Do you know her?"

Robert just shook his head and removed his brother's arm from his shoulder, letting him slump to the ground in a fit of giggles. He saw Giselle making her way back down the hall but he stopped her and led her back to the guest room, saying,

"You don't want to go back out there, believe me."


End file.
